Rédemption
by vane84
Summary: Et si Stefan avait survécu ? Que serait devenue sa vie de simple humain ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Comme je ne pouvais pas me contenter de la fin de la série telle qu'elle a été faite, j'ai voulu changer la fin et faire une fic à partir de ça. Bon, certes, la fin de la série ne date pas d'aujourd'hui mais voila, j'ai fait cette fic axée su Stefan et Caroline. Damon et Elena sont aussi présents._**

**_Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera lue mais bon, je l'ai écrite alors autant la publier !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Trois ans après avoir failli mourir en martyr, Stefan se trouvait toujours à Mystic Falls. En effet, son grand frère s'était réveillé au dernier moment, avait enfoncé la dague en plein cœur de Katherine et avait tiré son cadet avec lui dans la pièce adjacente aux tunnels les empêchant ainsi de brûler avec leur « créatrice ». Quelques jours plus tard, Bonnie parvenait à réveiller Elena, Caroline était revenue auprès de son mari et même Alaric ainsi que les jumelles étaient de retour. Rapidement, Stefan voulut créer une école au sein de la pension Salvatore. Il avait pu compter sur Caroline, Damon et Alaric pour mettre les choses en place. Elena, quant à elle, continuait ses études de médecine.

Stefan et Damon étaient les directeurs de l'établissement mais s'il tournait comme une horloge, c'était grâce à Caroline et son sens inné de l'organisation. Stefan s'occupait donc de l'administratif et Damon du côté logistique. Alaric gérait les enseignants qui prodiguaient les cours aux enfants dotés de dons surnaturels. A leur grand étonnement, l'école eut brusquement du succès et ils furent brusquement submergés de demandes et de travail. Stefan et Caroline habitaient sur place. Rapidement, Alaric avait compris qu'il serait judicieux pour lui et les filles de vivre dans la pension, ce qui ravit Caroline, ayant ainsi ses filles tout près d'elle et Stefan jouait parfaitement son rôle de beau-père. Les jumelles l'adoraient et il s'en accommodait cependant, même s'il aimait sa femme et ses filles, que l'école marchait, il savait que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Ce matin-là, tandis qu'il déjeunait, Lizzie entra à toute vitesse dans le bureau de Stefan :

\- Stefan ! _hurla la jeune fille_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma grande ? _demanda Stefan_.

\- Le portail ne marche plus et les parents ne peuvent pas rentrer !

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé oncle Damon ?

\- Bah il est trop tôt, il n'est pas encore arrivé voyons !

\- Mais où avais-je la tête, _répondit-il en souriant, amusé par la répartie de Lizzie_. Très bien, j'arrive.

Stefan but une dernière gorgée de café puis se dirigea vers le portail à l'entrée de l'école. Ce dernier était visiblement bloqué et refusait de s'ouvrir en faisant le code. Stefan alla débloquer le système manuellement puis poussa le portail avec son épaule mais il pesait sacrément lourd. Il força jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante le prit dans le bas du dos et l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre. Caroline, ayant entendu Stefan hurler, s'approcha en courant alors qu'il se tenait le dos :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Les joies de la vie humaine, _dit-il entre deux respirations saccadées_. Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

Caroline acquiesça puis l'aida et l'emmena sur leur lit. Il s'allongea tant bien que mal puis la vampire appela Elena qui arriva rapidement. Cette dernière approcha du lit :

\- Caroline, je t'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler ! _dit Stefan_.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu n'arrives même pas à t'asseoir dans le lit !

\- Mais si voyons, _dit-il en tentant de joindre le geste à la parole mais la douleur le ramena à la réalité_. Argh !

\- Ne bouge pas ! _ajouta Elena_. C'est bon Caroline, je m'en occupe.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas bouger.

\- Non parce que tu sais comment il est têtu…

\- Euh vous êtes au courant que « il » vous entend ? _intervint Stefan_.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Merci Elena et toi, ne fais rien de stupide ! _finit Caroline en sortant de la chambre._

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- C'est ridicule, ça va passer.

\- Excuse-moi, rappelle-moi qui dans cette pièce fait des études de médecine ?

\- C'est toi_, finit-il par admettre_.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai voulu débloquer le portail en poussant avec mon épaule pour l'ouvrir et d'un coup j'ai eu mal en bas du dos.

\- Tu peux te mettre sur le côté ?

\- Oui.

Stefan avait répondu peut-être un peu vite car bien qu'il essaie de bouger, ses efforts ne servirent pas à grand-chose. Elena l'aida alors en le faisant rouler sur le côté, non sans douleur pour le jeune homme.

\- Tu as mal là ? _dit-elle en pressant légèrement un point en bas de son dos_.

\- Oui, _répondit-il le souffle coupé_.

\- Et là ?

\- Oh, Elena… _ajouta-t-il souffrant horriblement_.

\- Ok, respire, _continua-t-elle en le remettant sur le dos_. Et bien tu as le droit à un magnifique lumbago.

\- Génial. Combien de temps ça va durer ?

\- Si tu es raisonnable, je dirais deux à trois semaines.

\- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible, il y a l'école à faire tourner, et les cours d'histoire, c'est moi qui dois les faire cette semaine !

\- En ce qui concerne l'école, je vais en parler à Damon et je pense que Caroline mettra les bouchées doubles. Quant aux cours d'histoire, Alaric fera quelques heures supplémentaires. Ils comprendront.

\- Génial, j'avais bien besoin de ça !

\- Stefan, tu as certainement oublié ce que c'est d'être humain mais la douleur en fait partie et tu dois prendre soin de toi si tu ne veux pas que ça s'éternise.

\- Ouais…

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, est-ce que tu dors bien ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Et comment va mon neveu préféré ? _dit Stefan afin d'éluder le sujet_.

\- Lorenzo va bien. La paternité réussit à Damon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'en occuperait aussi bien.

\- Il s'occupait bien de moi lorsque j'étais enfant. Et puis, c'était la condition pour que vous ayez un enfant si je me souviens bien.

\- En effet, on aurait un enfant si je pouvais continuer mes études et que Damon s'en occupait pendant ce temps-là. Notre petit bonhomme grandit trop vite. Nous allons bientôt fêter ses deux ans.

\- J'espère que j'irai mieux d'ici là, ça me fendrais le cœur si je ne pouvais pas jouer avec lui ! Il adore quand je le porte sur mes épaules !

\- Il est vrai que les filles de Caroline sont un peu grandes maintenant pour ça.

\- Oui et puis comme tu l'as dit, ce sont les filles de Caroline.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai voulu…

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'empêche que c'est vrai.

\- C'est ça qui te travaille ? De ne pas avoir d'enfant à toi ?

\- Nous le savions lorsque nous nous sommes mariés…

\- Tu éludes la question.

\- Parce que ça n'arrivera pas donc je ne préfère pas y penser.

\- Mais c'est plus fort que toi.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, c'est de la triche, _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Vous pouvez toujours adopter ?

\- J'y ai pensé…

\- Tu en as parlé à Caroline ?

\- Non, on a tellement de choses à penser avec l'école et puis, elle a déjà ses jumelles. Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça.

\- On parle de ton bonheur Stefan, je pense que ça ne l'embêterait pas du tout que tu lui dises ce que tu ressentes. Pour une fois, tu pourrais faire passer tes sentiments avant ceux des autres, ça changerait.

\- Je suis comme ça, tu ne me referas pas !

\- Je sais bien mais je vois comment tu es avec ton neveu et les filles de Caroline. Tu es fait pour être père. Le temps passe vite dorénavant Stefan, n'attends pas trop. En ce qui concerne ton dos, je te donne un décontractant musculaire tout de suite et des anti-inflammatoire à prendre pendant une dizaine de jours. Si d'ici demain matin tu n'arrives pas à te lever, tu auras besoin d'un vrai docteur et pas seulement d'une étudiante en médecine !

\- J'ai confiance en toi… _dit-il en avalant les médicaments_. Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

\- De rien, prends soin de toi, _finit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front_. Appelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles.

Stefan repensa quelques instants à sa conversation avec Elena mais il ne lutta pas longtemps contre le sommeil et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata que c'était la fin d'après-midi. Il avait dormi presque toute la journée ! Ne tenant plus en place, il parvint difficilement à s'asseoir dans le lit, ce qui était toujours mieux que le matin même ! Il tenta de se lever et constata qu'il parvenait à tenir sur ses pieds. Il avança lentement mais surement vers la cuisine en remarquant au passage que les élèves étaient tous partis. Il se servit un verre d'eau et prit un antidouleur en s'asseyant alors que Caroline entra dans la pièce.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, _dit Caroline sur un ton froid_.

\- Je suis encore en vie si c'est ce que tu veux dire, _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Bien, je te laisse, j'ai de la paperasse à faire.

\- Caroline, attends_, dit-il en se levant_. Argh ! _ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents_.

En entendant son mari souffrir, Caroline se retrouva dernière lui en une fraction de seconde puis l'aida à se rasseoir.

\- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que t'a dit Elena ? _commença-t-elle._

\- Mais toi oui apparemment… Tu nous as entendus, c'est ça ?

Caroline se stoppa, prise sur le fait. Seul Stefan savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Elle souffla et s'assit en face de son mari.

\- Oui, _répondit-elle simplement_.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'aime Lizzie et Josie.

\- Mais elles ne seront jamais NOS filles.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Caroline…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais je savais pertinemment que ce jour viendrait, je pense qu'on le craignait tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Du fait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu y penserais mais que tu ne dirais rien car tu es un gentleman.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu sais, il y a bien un moyen pour que j'ai des enfants…

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas prendre le remède pour moi. Si un jour tu le fais, je veux que ce soit pour toi et uniquement pour toi et pour personne d'autre !

-C'est entendu, _répondit-elle, presque soulagée_.

\- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime, _dit-il en lui prenant la main_.

\- Moi aussi… Tu dois retourner te coucher. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Caroline le regarda intensément puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Stefan souffla, peiné d'avoir blessé Caroline même si cela était inconscient. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il savait qu'elle avait raison : il avait toujours été à l'aise avec les enfants et il se rappelait lorsqu'il n'était pas encore un vampire. Il imaginait avoir un garçon et une fille, prenant soin d'eux et leur prodiguer l'amour que lui et son frère n'avaient jamais eu. Ce rêve s'était évaporé le jour où sa vie avait pris fin en devenant un vampire. Mais soudain, on lui avait donné une deuxième chance de pouvoir devenir père cependant il savait qu'avec Caroline, cela ne pourrait jamais être possible. Toutefois, son amour pour elle était plus fort que tout. Il décida qu'il devait être heureux avec ce qu'il avait déjà et arrêter par la même occasion de blesser la femme qu'il aimait. Il se leva, prit une pomme puis retourna dans la chambre.

Plus tard, Caroline arriva en silence dans la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Stefan. Cette journée avait été épuisante, sa moitié n'étant pas là pour assurer ses arrières. En effet, à eux deux, ils faisaient un sacré travail d'équipe et c'était grâce à ça que l'école marchait si bien ! Cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures auparavant l'avait bouleversée mais elle savait que Stefan, en tant qu'humain, n'aurait pas les mêmes besoins que lorsqu'il était vampire. La jeune femme était perdue, devaient-ils remettre leur couple en question ? Elle se déshabilla puis s'allongea dans le lit mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, _dit Stefan_.

\- Oh, _répondit-elle, surprise_. Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Pas moyen de dormir depuis notre discussion.

\- Je vois… Stefan…

\- Non, je veux que tu saches que pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais, surtout pas à cause de ça.

\- Tu veux dire le fait que je ne puisse pas te donner d'enfant ?

\- Caroline, j'ai bien réfléchis et pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'école. Plus tard, nous y repenserons, il y a d'autres solutions mais d'ici là, n'en parlons plus, tu veux ?

\- Je… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu dises cela.

\- Je t'aime… et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stefan.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais cela ne leur suffit pas. Il continua à l'embrasser amoureusement et passionnément. Il la caressa en lui frôlant la peau, ce qui la fit frémir puis il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou et s'apprêtait à poursuivre plus bas quand son dos se rappela à son bon souvenir. Caroline, inquiète, l'aida à se rallonger dans le lit :

\- Ça va ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Ouais, _répondit-il frustré_. Désolé.

\- J'imagine que c'est moi qui dois prendre les choses en main, _continua-t-elle en souriant_. Laisse-toi faire.

Elle l'embrassa alors puis il la laissa faire sachant pertinemment qu'elle saurait lui apporter du plaisir sans le faire souffrir.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Stefan s'était réveillé et comptait bien ne pas rester autant inerte que la veille. La douleur s'était légèrement atténuée et il parvenait à se lever et marcher seul, même s'il avait la vélocité d'un septuagénaire ! Il était dans la cuisine, en train de faire du café, quand il perçut à la lueur du jour par la fenêtre quelqu'un devant la grille de l'école. Il y regarda de plus près et vit qu'on y déposait quelque chose par terre puis la personne s'en alla en courant. Il décida d'aller voir aussi vite qu'il le put et arriva devant les grilles. Il les ouvrit puis regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le carton qui était par terre : il s'agissait d'un bébé qui semblait dormir paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je suis agréablement surprise que cette histoire soit lue mais aussi commentée ! Alors pour répondre aux 2 reviews guest :_**

**_Guest 1 : Si tu veux savoir s'il y a des scènes bonnie/stefan il y en aura mais pas maintenant._**

**_Guest 2 : Je te confirme qu'il y a une suite. Cette fic est déjà terminée donc tu auras la fin de l'histoire, je te rassure !_**

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews !_**

**_Voici la suite_**

* * *

Stefan posa un genou à terre et sortit le bébé précautionneusement. Il était endormi et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le réveiller. Il se leva tant bien que mal puis regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne qui l'avait déposée quelques minutes auparavant mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il décida alors de rentrer puis se saisit d'une couverture et y emmitoufla le bébé lorsque Caroline arriva :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Quelqu'un l'a déposé devant le portail mais le temps que j'arrive, il n'y avait personne. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Regarde, il a une gourmette au poignet. Il y a écrit « Emma » et il y a une date au dos, c'était il y a six mois.

\- Tu crois que c'est sa date de naissance ?

\- Elle ressemble à un bébé de six mois. Mais qui a bien pu la laisser comme cela ? _continua-t-elle alors que le bébé commençait à pleurer._

\- Chut, chut petit ange, _lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui stoppa immédiatement les pleurs_.

\- Wow, tu sais y faire avec les bébés.

\- Il te resterait des biberons de l'époque où les filles étaient bébés ?

\- Je dois avoir ça. Je vais les chercher.

\- J'appelle Damon pour qu'il prenne du lait en venant, il doit savoir lequel prendre.

\- Bonne idée. Je reviens.

Une heure plus tard, Damon arriva avec son fils dans les bras et un sac contenant le minimum vital pour un bébé.

\- Bonjour petit frère. Alors, je t'ai apporté le package spécial « j'ai trouvé un bébé et je n'ai rien pour m'en occuper ».

\- Très drôle Damon.

\- Tu as donc des couches, du lait en poudre, des lingettes et je t'ai mis quelques vêtements de bébé qu'il me restait quand Lorenzo était tout bébé. J'ai pris des couleurs neutres vu que c'est une fille. Tu es sûr de n'avoir vu personne une fois dehors ?

\- Non.

\- Et mis à part la gourmette, tu n'as rien pour l'identifier ?

\- Non, rien du tout, _dit-il alors que Lorenzo commençait à gigoter dans les bras de son père_.

\- Lorenzo Salvatore, tu as fini de te tortiller comme un ver de terre ? _dit son père_.

\- Je veux voir tonton Stefan.

\- Je suis là mon grand mais je suis un peu occupé. Je te ferai un câlin tout à l'heure, ça te va ?

\- Ok.

\- En attendant, papa va te donner des gâteaux et te faire un chocolat chaud, n'est-ce pas Damon ?

\- Ouais ! _répondit le petit avec entrain_.

\- Avec toi, il est si sage ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends !

\- Elena n'a pas pu venir avec toi ?

\- Non elle a commencé sa garde il y a une heure. Je ne la reverrai pas avant ce soir. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais voulu qu'elle l'ausculte pour être sûr que… argh ! _s'interrompit-il en se tenant le dos_.

\- Je vois que tu es raisonnable, comme d'habitude ! _ajouta Caroline en entrant dans la pièce_. Tiens, _continua-t-elle en donnant les biberons à Stefan_.

\- Merci, _répondit Stefan ayant le souffle coupé_.

\- Je vais préparer le biberon, va t'asseoir.

\- Ecoute ta femme, on dirait que tu es à deux doigts de t'écrouler.

\- Rigole ! On verra quand ce sera toi ! _dit-il en s'asseyant avec Emma dans les bras_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? _demanda Damon_.

\- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de la nourrir et m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Papa, le chocolat chaud ! _dit le petit Lorenzo à son père_.

\- Ecoute ton fils ! _répondit Stefan tandis que Damon se dirigeait dans la cuisine avec son petit homme._

\- Tiens, _ajouta Caroline en lui donnant le biberon_.

\- Merci, _rétorqua le jeune homme en nourrissant le bébé_.

\- Ceci étant dit, la question était pertinente.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter pour le moment. Tiens petit ange, _chuchota-t-il en nourrissant Emma._

\- Je vais appeler Matt pour qu'il fasse des recherches.

\- Oui, ok, _rétorqua-t-il_. Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas Emma ? _continua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Stefan s'était endormi dans le fauteuil avec Emma dans les bras. Cette dernière dormait aussi du sommeil du juste alors que Caroline observait la scène appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte :

\- Tu as eu Donovan _? demanda Damon_.

\- Oui. Il va chercher mais un bébé prénommé Emma, née il y a six mois on ne sait où, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on trouve son identité.

\- La paternité lui va bien, _dit-il en voyant son petit frère_.

\- Je sais, il est génial avec Josie et Lizzie, c'est normal qu'il le soit avec cette petite fille. J'ai juste peur qu'il s'attache trop à la petite…

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

\- Non, nous parlions justement hier soir encore de la paternité qu'il n'aurait probablement pas.

\- Et cette petite fille est arrivée.

\- En effet mais on ne sait rien d'elle et cela m'inquiète.

\- Ecoute, avançons au jour le jour et en attendant, pourquoi ne pas laisser Stefan être un peu heureux ?

\- Tu as raison.

* * *

La journée était passée et la petite Emma avait été adorable avec Stefan. Ce dernier s'était occupé d'elle plutôt que de se reposer et son dos commençait à être douloureux. Cependant, il était l'heure de donner le biberon à Emma et Stefan était en train de le préparer quand Caroline entra dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai retrouvé un lit parapluie et la chaise haute, _commença-t-elle_.

\- Super, je lui donne son biberon et après j'irai lui donner le bain.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire, je peux t'aider.

\- Tu as déjà bien à faire avec l'école vu que je ne suis pas là pour t'aider, je ne veux pas te rajouter des soucis en plus.

\- Voyons Stefan, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup comparé à toi qui, en plus, as un lumbago qui ne s'améliore pas à ce que je vois.

\- Je vais bien, _dit-il en tentant de se redresser_.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu m'expliques comment tu pourras t'occuper d'Emma demain si tu es alité ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Tout comme cette petite fille ! Je sais l'énergie qu'ont les enfants à cet âge-là !

\- En effet, tu le sais et moi pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai plaisir à le découvrir. Des nouvelles de Matt ?

\- Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone mais il n'a rien trouvé.

\- Ok. Caroline ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me demandais…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Est-ce qu'on peut garder Emma le temps de retrouver ses parents ?

\- Ecoute, dit comme ça, on croirait que je fais un caprice et que je veuille la garder comme un enfant veut un jouet mais…

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça… Quoi ? _demanda-t-il, n'étant pas certain de bien avoir compris la réponse de sa femme._

\- Tu es clairement doué avec les enfants, je sais que tu vas veiller sur elle.

\- Vraiment ? _continua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Il suffit de voir tes yeux briller pour en avoir la certitude. Il te manque juste un peu d'organisation mais tu assures, crois-moi.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, _finit-il en l'embrassant_.

\- Moi aussi_, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser alors qu'Emma commençait à pleurer_.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je dois lui donner le biberon, _ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bébé et en le prenant dans les bras._ Tiens petit ange, c'est l'heure du repas.

Caroline observa Stefan assit sur la chaise avec Emma dans ses bras. Il était tellement bienveillant et cette petite fille avait l'air de comprendre qu'il ne voulait que prendre soin d'elle. Caroline sourit en les voyant puis un doute la saisit. Il y avait bien une raison pour que cette petite fille soit déposée devant leur école. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, comme s'ils avaient une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête mais ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout était la réaction de Stefan lorsque le jour de la vérité arriverait. Toutefois, elle serait là pour lui, comme toujours.

Après l'avoir nourrie, Stefan s'apprêtait à lui donner le bain mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sa condition physique ne lui permettait pas de le faire, ce que comprit Caroline. Elle se proposa de le faire mais le jeune homme resta dans la salle de bain avec elle tout le temps, divertissant la petite fille afin de faciliter la tâche de sa bienaimée. Il reprit le relai au moment de l'habiller alors que Caroline cherchait un pyjama à lui mettre. Stefan était en train de sécher la petite Emma lorsqu'il aperçut comme une tâche de naissance dans le bas de son dos.

\- Caroline !

\- Oui ? _dit-elle en revenant avec le pyjama_.

\- Regarde, on dirait une marque de naissance, _lui montra-t-il_.

\- En effet. Je vais la prendre en photo et l'envoyer à Matt. Peut-être aura-t-il plus de chance, _continua-t-elle alors qu'Emma commençait à pleurer_.

\- Chut petit ange. Je l'habille et je vais la coucher.

\- Très bien, j'envoie la photo et je te rejoins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline rejoignit Stefan dans leur chambre où il avait installé le lit parapluie. Elle s'était endormie rapidement, probablement épuisée de cette folle journée. Stefan la déposa doucement puis se redressa difficilement. Caroline se leva puis le tira vers elle.

\- Je vais te faire un massage, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Tu es la femme parfaite, _répondit-il en s'allongeant, le souffle saccadé_.

\- Tiens, _dit-elle en lui donnant les antidouleurs_. Je ne t'ai pas vu en prendre aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, _continua-t-il en les avalants avec un peu d'eau_. Ces médicaments m'assomment. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être distrait avec Emma, tu sais que les bébés ont besoin d'attention.

\- Je comprends mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, _insista-t-elle en commençant à le masser_.

\- Je sais. Oh là ! Tu y es ! Tu as des mains de fée, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle souriait_.

\- Stefan…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Caroline.

\- Vraiment ? _dit-elle, surprise_.

\- Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoirs surnaturels mais je te connais. Il y a des éléments dans cette histoire qui nous échappent et ça te fait peur.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en redevenant humain c'est que tu dois profiter de chaque instant. Je sais qu'un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être dans 2 ans ou plus, on saura ce qu'il se trame derrière cet abandon.

\- Et seras-tu prêt à la laisser partir ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Emma est apparue dans notre vie comme un ange.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles mon petit ange ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est inconscient, cela lui va tellement bien ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est peut-être ma rédemption pour tout le mal que j'ai fait subir.

\- Stefan, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Mais le fait est que je vis avec cette culpabilité et qu'elle ne me quittera jamais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie mais ce poids, je suis le seul à le porter. Et cette petite fille m'apporte quelque chose…

\- Qui te manquait dans ta vie, je comprends.

\- C'est vrai ? _demanda-t-il en se retournant et s'asseyant devant Caroline_.

\- Je me rappelle comment je me comportais lorsque mes filles étaient en danger et ce que tu as d'ailleurs sacrifié pour ça. Je ne peux que comprendre ce que tu veux dire, c'est pour ça que peu importe tes choix, je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi, _finit-elle en l'embrassant_.

\- Je… je suis désolé mais…

\- Tu es fatigué, je le vois bien. Allez, au dodo !

Stefan sourit, amusé du comportement de sa femme. Ils s'allongèrent et Caroline se lova contre lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son homme. Ce dernier ne lutta pas longtemps pour s'endormir, heureux que sa femme le soutienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil réveillèrent Stefan. Il était bien au chaud, dans son lit avec la douce chaleur des rayons qui lui caressaient la peau. Il posa sa main à côté de lui et comprit qu'il était seul. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ne pas entendre Emma. Il s'assit aussi vite qu'il le put et constata que le lit parapluie était vide. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit Caroline donner le biberon au bébé tandis que les jumelles étaient en train de déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Stefan ! _commença Josie en se jetant dans ses bras_.

\- Oh, salut ma belle… _répondit-il douloureusement_.

\- Hey Josie attention, Stefan a mal au dos ! _ajouta sa mère_.

\- Mais oui je te l'ai déjà dit ! _insista Lizzie_.

\- N'importe quoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ! _continua Josie_.

\- Bonjour mon amour, _dit Stefan en embrassant sa femme_.

\- Bonjour bel italien !

\- Comment va mon petit ange ?

\- Elle a bien dormi et toi aussi je pense.

\- En effet. J'ai juste pris peur en me réveillant ce matin sans toi ni la petite, _continua Stefan alors que les jumelles continuaient à se chamailler._

\- Les filles, on se calme ! Oh je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Merci. Tu as fini de lui donner le biberon ?

\- Oui et d'ailleurs tu peux lui faire faire le rot, je dois m'occuper des filles, _répondit-elle alors que les jumelles étaient de plus en plus bruyantes._

\- Bien sûr, viens mon ange, _répondit-il en la prenant contre lui_.

\- Les filles, on y va ! _ajouta-t-elle, sans succès_. Un peu d'aide ? _demanda-t-elle à son homme_.

\- Lizzie, Josie, faites-moi plaisir et écoutez votre mère. Je ne peux pas l'aider donc je compte sur vous pour prendre le relai, elle a suffisamment de choses à penser alors vous pourriez y mettre du vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'accord Stefan, _répondit les jumelles_.

\- Ça ce sont mes filles ! Allez, on s'active ! _finit-il alors que les jumelles partirent s'habiller_.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour qu'elles t'écoutent sans que tu hurles ! _dit-elle en l'embrassant_.

\- Secret de Salvatore !

\- Ah oui ? Et bien il faudrait que tu le partages avec Damon car je pense qu'il galère autant que moi avec Lorenzo ! Quand je te le dis que tu es doué avec les enfants. Je t'aime, _termina-t-elle_.

\- Moi aussi, _rétorqua-t-il alors que la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait_. Vas-y, je m'en occupe.

Stefan se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant ses invités, la petite Emma fit son rot.

\- Quel accueil !

\- Freya ! _dit Stefan_. Tu vas bien ? Et vous êtes Keelin, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, _répondit Keelin_.

\- On peut entrer ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Désolé, nous sommes un peu perturbés ! _répondit-il tandis que les jeunes femmes entrèrent. _

\- Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ce bébé ? _continua Freya_. Sauf erreur de ma part, je ne pense pas avoir reçu de carton annonçant la naissance d'un ou d'une Salvatore ?

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas la mienne !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, _ajouta Keelin_. Tu as vu comment elle s'accroche à toi ?

\- On s'entend bien, c'est vrai. Je l'ai trouvé hier devant la grille de l'école.

\- Elle a été abandonnée ? _dit Freya_.

\- En effet. On sait juste qu'elle s'appelle Emma et sa date de naissance est gravée sur sa gourmette. Mais que venez-vous faire à Mystic Falls ?

\- On vient voir Hope.

\- Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête. Mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières, vous voulez un café ?

\- Volontiers, _répondirent-elles_.

Freya et Keelin suivirent Stefan dans la cuisine. Ce dernier posa Emma dans la chaise haute puis ouvrit le placard du haut et s'apprêta à prendre des tasses quand son dos le fit souffrir. Immédiatement, Keelin se leva vers lui alors qu'il se tenait le dos :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, _dit-il le souffle coupé_. Mais hier je me suis fait un lumbago. C'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Assieds-toi, _répondit la jeune femme en l'aidant_. Tu as des médicaments ?

\- Oui, sur le frigo.

\- Tiens, _dit Freya en les lui donnant_.

\- Bon dieu, ce que c'est pénible ! _continua-t-il alors qu'Emma commençait à pleurer_. Ce n'est rien petit ange, _commença-t-il en tentant de se lever_.

\- Wow, ne bouge pas ! _dit Keelin_. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. D'ailleurs l'as-tu fait ausculter depuis hier ?

\- Non, vu mon état, je ne peux pas vraiment bouger d'ici.

\- Je suis médecin, si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Freya, tu t'occupes de Stefan ?

\- Très bien, _répondit-elle alors que sa compagne prit la petite dans les bras_.

\- La salle de bain ? _demanda Keelin_.

\- Oh, dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite. Merci, _finit-il alors qu'elle partait_. Excuse-moi de te recevoir dans ces conditions.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour nous. Alors qu'allez-vous faire pour ce bébé ?

\- Nous avons fait des recherches pour retrouver sa famille mais cela n'a rien donné. Donc pour le moment, nous nous en occupons. Mais assez parlé de nous. Comment va la famille Mikaelson ?

\- Oh, disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Ne m'en veux pas en disant cela mais c'est toujours le cas quand il s'agit de ta famille !

\- Tu as malheureusement raison ! Et nous sommes heureux que vous preniez soin de Hope. Nous la savons en sécurité ici et adapté à… sa condition, dirons-nous.

\- C'est une jeune fille très douée. Ses professeurs ne m'en ont dit que du bien et j'ai moi-même eu une entrevue avec elle. Je dois dire qu'elle est très intelligente et dégourdie pour son âge.

\- Elle porte le lourd poids de l'héritage des Mikaelson et de la famille de Haley. Malgré son jeune âge, elle est en parfaitement consciente.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle mais elle s'en sort très bien, _dit Stefan tandis que Keelin revenait avec Emma_. Alors ?

\- Cette petite fille est en parfaite santé ! _répondit-elle en lui donnant la petite_. J'ai cependant vu quelque chose qui peut nous aider à l'identifier.

\- Tu parles de sa marque dans le bas du dos ?

\- En effet, tu l'avais vu ?

\- Oui mais je pensais à une simple tâche de naissance.

\- J'en doute. Regarde, je l'ai prise en photo, _continua-t-elle en la montrant à Freya_.

\- Cela ressemblance à une marque d'une famille de loups-garous, _ajouta la sorcière_.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, _répondit sa compagne_. Je dois faire des recherches.

\- Nous avons une bibliothèque plutôt bien achalandée. Tu peux consulter nos livres si tu crois que ça peut t'aider, _dit Stefan_.

\- C'est une super idée, _termina Keelin_. Elle doit se sentir en sécurité dans tes bras car elle s'est déjà endormie !

\- Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi mais nous sommes proches alors que j'ai rencontré ce petit être seulement hier. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque. Mettez-vous à votre aise.

* * *

Stefan mit la petite dans son lit puis prit sa douche tout en repensant à ce que Keelin lui avait dit : la petite Emma faisait probablement partie d'une famille de loup-garou. Peut-être allaient-ils retrouver sa famille ? Mais voulait-il vraiment rendre la petite fille à cette famille qui l'avait tout bonnement déjà abandonnée ? Et s'ils décidaient de la garder, comment cela allait se passer avec Caroline puisqu'il savait pertinemment que vampire et loup-garou ne faisaient pas bon ménage ? Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il trouva Damon en train de regarder la petite Emma.

\- Salut frérot ! _dit l'ainé_. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ca va aller. Où est Lorenzo ?

\- Elena ne travaille pas ce matin alors elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, _répondit-il alors qu'il voyait bien que Stefan ne l'écoutait déjà plus._ Allô Stefan, ici la terre ?

\- Hum ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien.

\- Petit frère, c'est limite insultant là ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, alors crache le morceau.

\- Je… c'est que…

\- Je pense que tu peux faire mieux que ça, _continua Damon_.

\- Emma fait probablement partie d'une famille de loups-garous.

\- Oh.

\- Si jamais nous la gardons, comment faire par rapport à Caroline. Emma pourrait être un danger pour elle un beau jour… Tu sais, je ne la connais que depuis hier mais j'ai l'impression d'être comme connecté avec elle. Cependant j'aime Caroline plus que tout…

\- Doucement. Je sens que tout se chamboule dans ta petite tête mais j'ai l'impression que tu mets la charrue avec les bœufs !

\- Je sais… Mais que va dire Caroline en apprenant ça ?

\- Tu devrais un peu lui faire confiance Stefan. Ta femme t'aime et elle ne te demandera jamais de choisir entre elle et Emma.

\- Mais comment…

\- Chaque chose en son temps mon frère.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, Freya et Keelin font des recherches actuellement sur la famille d'Emma.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, elles nous avaient envoyé un mail pour nous prévenir de leur venue.

\- Un mail ?

\- Oui, nous l'avons reçu avant-hier mais vu dans l'état où tu étais, nous avons oublié de t'en parler.

\- Je vois que la communication n'est pas ton fort !

\- En effet, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui t'occupe de l'administratif ! Je fais l'intérim alors un peu d'indulgence !

\- Tu as raison. Je te promets que dès que nous y verrons plus clair au sujet d'Emma, je reprendrai ma place aussitôt.

\- J'aime ton optimisme ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas encore compte mais cette petite fille est en train de chambouler ta vie. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, c'est ça d'être père !

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

\- Oh que si, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en aperçois pas !

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Allons-y petit ange, _finit-il en prenant Emma dans ses bras tandis que son téléphone sonnait._ C'est un message de Keelin, _dit-il en le consultant_. C'est du rapide !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Elle a trouvé des informations. Allons-y.

Stefan, avec Emma dans les bras, ainsi que Damon, rejoignirent Freya et Keelin à la bibliothèque de l'école.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez autant de livres sur les lignées de loups garous ? _demanda Keelin_.

\- Hayley a eu la gentillesse de nous transmettre tous les documents des familles de loups garous qui ont séjourné dans le bayou, _répondit Stefan_. Elle savait qu'ici, ces documents seraient en sureté.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? _demanda Damon, impatient._

\- Et bien cette marque de naissance est celle d'appartenance à la famille Sloane.

\- Que sait-on de cette famille ? _continua Stefan_.

\- A vrai dire j'ai une partie de leur généalogie jusqu'à il y a environ 25 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ? _demanda le jeune homme_.

\- Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'on n'a pas d'informations depuis lors, _répondit Freya_. J'ai appelé Hayley pour qu'elle se renseigne sur cette famille, _ajouta la sorcière avant de recevoir un message_. Tiens, c'est elle. Elle dit qu'on lui a raconté que cette famille était menée par un patriarche tyrannique. Les membres de cette famille ne pouvaient rien faire sans son accord et puis un beau jour, il y a 25 ans, il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Depuis, on a plus de trace de cette lignée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? _insista Damon_.

\- Il est possible que la lignée ait perdurée mais on ne peut pas le savoir avec certitude.

\- Visiblement c'est le cas mais pourquoi Emma a-t-elle été abandonnée ? _s'interrogea Stefan_.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir d'autre réponse à t'apporter, _dit Keelin_.

\- Oh non, ne le sois pas, nous en avons appris beaucoup sur Emma. Merci. Si vous cherchez Hope, elle a un cours de tir à l'arc dehors.

\- Très bien. Merci Stefan, _répondit Freya en sortant avec Keelin_.

\- Nous voilà bien avancé ! _ajouta Damon_.

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur cette famille.

\- Et si tu ne trouves rien ?

\- Je prendrai alors une décision, _termina Stefan, songeur_.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dernier chapitre "calme", après ça commence à bouger !_**

* * *

Le soir même, Stefan avait fait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables sur cette famille. Malheureusement, il en apprit beaucoup sur leur passé mais rien de plus sur leur présent. N'en pouvant plus, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

\- Allô ? _répondit une voix endormie_.

\- Bonsoir, c'est Stefan Salvatore.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda soudainement l'interlocutrice_. Hope va bien ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, oui, Hope va bien Hayley, pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas à son sujet que je t'appelle.

\- Oh bon dieu Stefan, ne recommence jamais ça !

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à 3 heures du matin ?

\- Il est 3 heures ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- C'est au sujet de la famille de loups garous dont Keelin et Freya m'ont parlées ?

\- En effet. Encore une fois je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais…

\- Alors Freya avait raison.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Cette petite fille t'a complètement ensorcelée !

\- Oh… euh… c'est-à-dire que…

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire Stefan. Tu agis comme un père qui a peur de perdre sa fille. Je connais ce sentiment.

\- Hayley, je ne comprends pas comment une lignée entière peut disparaître de la surface de la terre.

\- Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai dit à Freya et Keelin mais visiblement, leur alpha et patriarche était un tyran donc je peux comprendre pourquoi les membres de cette famille ont voulu disparaître. Je suis allée chercher dans les affaires de l'oncle de Camille et lui aussi avait les mêmes informations que moi au sujet de cet homme, ce Arvin Sloane.

\- Très bien, _dit Stefan, déçu_.

\- Je comprends ta frustration mais si cette petite fille est arrivée chez vous, c'est pour que vous la protégiez, peu importe son histoire.

\- Oui, vu comme ça, tu as raison.

\- Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser aux services sociaux ?

\- Je n'y ai même pas pensé et c'est inconcevable.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Félicitations Stefan, te voilà papa d'une petite fille de six mois !

\- Merci Hayley, je vais te laisser te rendormir, encore désolé.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, _finit-elle en raccrochant_.

Stefan monta alors dans la chambre où Caroline et Emma dormaient paisiblement. Il se coucha mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'Emma montra les premiers signes de réveil, Stefan se leva, la prit dans les bras puis descendit dans la cuisine où il fit son biberon puis il s'assit sur un siège et le lui donna. Le jeune homme l'observait alors qu'elle buvait paisiblement :

\- Ca fait du bien petit ange, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose sur ta famille. Je sais juste que tu es une Sloane mais c'est tout. Je ne connais pas tes parents et je ne sais pas si ce sont eux qui t'ont abandonné. Ce que je sais, c'est que je vais m'occuper de toi, tu auras une vraie famille qui t'aime et qui ne t'abandonnera jamais. Je me battrai pour toi s'il le faut, mon ange.

\- Ta décision est prise alors ? _demanda Caroline dans le dos de Stefan_.

\- Tu étais là ? _dit-il en se tournant vers elle_.

\- Oui. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite ?

\- Ecoute, on ne sait rien de sa famille, Matt ne nous a encore rien dit mais je pense que s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, il nous aurait appelés depuis longtemps, non ?

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on officialise les choses avec Emma ?

\- Je veux juste te protéger Stefan. Si jamais sa famille vient la récupérer, je sais que tu en souffriras beaucoup, même si tu ne laisses rien transparaître.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et si pour toi l'arrivée d'Emma dans notre vie tombe mal, sache que je m'en occuperais.

\- Mais ça, je n'en doute pas un instant. Inutile de me le dire, je vois bien comment tu t'occupes d'elle. Et vu comment elle réagit, on dirait vraiment qu'il s'agit de ta fille.

\- Je sais, _répondit-il en mettant Emma contre son épaule après qu'elle ait terminé son biberon_. Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais plus quoi croire, _continua-t-il alors qu'Emma fit son rot_.

\- Stefan, durant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours fait passer mes filles avant tout le reste, toi y compris et tu n'as jamais bronché.

\- Parce que je sais l'importance qu'elles ont dans ta vie et parce que jamais je ne pourrais être jaloux de tes filles.

\- Et bien c'est pareil pour moi. Tu décides de garder Emma, alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais nous devons penser intelligemment afin qu'on ne vienne pas nous la reprendre aussi facilement qu'elle a été abandonnée.

\- Tu as raison… J'ai une idée. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Une fois que les cours eurent commencé, Stefan demanda à Freya et Keelin de venir les voir avant de repartir. Tous les quatre et la petite Emma se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du jeune homme. Il posa le bébé dans son parc puis revint vers la sorcière :

\- Freya, nous avons besoin de ton aide, _commença-t-il_.

\- En quoi je peux vous aider ?

\- Nous avons décidé de garder Emma étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas retrouver sa famille et nous refusons de la confier à des étrangers, _répondit Caroline_.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, _répondit Freya_.

\- Nous voulons donc qu'elle soit en sécurité ici, _continua la vampire_.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir ?

\- Nous voudrions que tu crées un sort permettant de la rendre invisible à ceux qui la chercheraient, _ajouta Stefan_. Tu en es capable ?

\- Je dois pouvoir faire ça.

\- Donc tu condamnes tous ceux de sa famille qui voudraient éventuellement la retrouver ? _interrogea Keelin._

\- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé, _dit le jeune homme_. Et si nous voulons la garder et l'élever, ce doit être en toute sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas l'élever avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. On nous l'a confiée et nous allons l'adopter.

\- Bien, je vois que cette décision a dû être longuement réfléchie, _dit Freya_.

\- C'est le cas, _rétorqua Caroline_.

\- Alors allons-y.

Freya alla chercher son grimoire qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Rapidement, elle trouva un sort qui correspondait à ce que cherchaient Caroline et Stefan pour Emma. Ce sort la tiendrait à l'abri de quiconque la chercherait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas déclenché sa malédiction de loup-garou. Stefan et Caroline acceptèrent les conditions. D'ici là, ils aviseraient et peut-être qu'Emma ne provoquerait jamais sa malédiction ! Freya récita alors l'incantation et quelques instants plus tard, un souffle froid traversa la pièce, faisant ainsi pleurer la petite Emma. Stefan la prit aussitôt dans les bras et la petite se calma instantanément.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé, _dit Freya_.

\- Merci infiniment, _répondit Stefan_. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

\- Tu me remercieras en prenant soin d'elle, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant.

\- Stefan, il y a une chose que tu dois tout de même prendre en compte, _intervint Keelin_.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si Emma déclenche sa malédiction, elle sera seule, sans meute et donc, une oméga. Elle sera vulnérable en plus de sa famille qui pourrait tout de même vouloir la retrouver. Tu devras te préparer à cela et la protéger.

\- Je la protègerai, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

\- Bien. N'hésite pas à nous appeler si besoin. Nous devons y aller à présent, _dit Keelin_.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenues quand vous voulez, _ajouta Caroline_.

Après que Freya et Keelin soient parties, Stefan décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Son dos allait mieux et à présent, ils allaient devoir organiser leur vie autour de la petite fille. Progressivement, il reprendrait son travail tout en gardant un œil sur la petite Emma puisqu'il avait installé son parc et un lit parapluie dans son bureau. Il passa la journée à acheter le nécessaire pour ce petit être qui venait d'entrer dans leur vie. A la fin de la journée, il était épuisé et rejoignit Caroline dans le salon alors que la petite Emma gazouillait dans son parc.

\- Alors, cette première journée officielle en tant que papa s'est bien passée ?

\- Comment faisais-tu avec deux enfants ?

\- J'ai des supers pouvoirs et j'avais Ric, _répondit-elle en souriant_. Viens-là, _dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle._

\- C'est toute notre vie qui va être chamboulée.

\- Je sais mais nous l'avons voulu ensemble, pour cette petite fille.

\- En effet. Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle, surprise_.

\- Pour ton soutien. Sans toi, cela n'aurait pas été possible.

\- C'est toi le prince charmant dans cette histoire, pas moi.

\- Quand bien même, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui sans toi. Je t'aime Caroline Forbes Salvatore.

\- Moi aussi, _finit-elle tandis que Lizzie et Josie arrivaient en courant sur le canapé_.

\- Hey, on se calme les filles, _dit Stefan_.

\- Désolée Stefan, _répondit Lizzie_. Alors, on va garder ce bébé ?

\- Et bien… _commença Caroline en regardant Stefan afin qu'il vienne à sa rescousse_.

\- Les filles, _commença Stefan alors que les filles l'écoutaient attentivement_. Avec votre maman, nous avons décidé de garder Emma et de l'élever comme notre propre fille. Vous êtes suffisamment grandes à présent pour comprendre qu'on vous aimera toujours autant et que cela ne changera jamais.

\- Tu nous aimeras toujours alors ? _continua Josie_.

\- Même si je ne suis pas votre père, je vous ai toujours considéré comme mes filles et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de l'accueillir comme votre petite sœur. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

\- D'accord Stefan, _répondirent-elle en cœur_.

\- Ca ce sont mes filles ! _dit-il_. Venez me faire un câlin.

Les filles se jetèrent dans ses bras sous les yeux fiers et reconnaissants de Caroline. Elle lui chuchota un « je t'aime » auquel il répondit de même.

\- Il est l'heure de se coucher les filles, _ajouta Caroline_. Demain c'est papa qui s'occupera de vous toute la journée alors il faudra être en forme ! Allez-y et on viendra vous border dans un instant.

Les jumelles partirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées et le jeune couple souffla quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Caroline se leva pour ouvrir alors que Stefan s'accouda devant le parc pour regarder Emma qui était à présent sur le ventre en train d'observer les quelques jouets autour d'elle. Cela fit sourire Stefan quand Matt entra dans le salon accompagné de Caroline.

\- Hey, salut Matt, _dit Stefan en lui serrant la main_. Il y a un problème ?

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est vrai qu'il est tard mais je ne voulais pas attendre demain.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Et bien Caroline m'a dit que vous vouliez garder Emma.

\- En effet, _répondit Stefan légèrement sur la défensive_.

\- J'ai passé quelques coups de fil aux services sociaux. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Caroline et moi avons été à l'école primaire avec la responsable qui s'occupe des adoptions à Mystic Falls.

\- Ok… _rétorqua le jeune homme, dans l'expectative_.

\- Et je voulais moi-même vous apporter cela, _finit-il en leur remettant un document_.

Stefan et Caroline prirent le document et le lurent. Il s'agissait d'un certificat d'adoption au nom d'Emma Salvatore. Stefan regarda Matt qui opina du chef puis Caroline.

\- On est officiellement ses parents ? _demanda-t-il bêtement_.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, _avoua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres_.

Stefan s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Puis il remercia Matt et retourna vers la petite Emma. Il la prit dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bienvenue dans la famille mon petit ange !


	5. Chapter 5

**Treize ans plus tard**

L'école Salvatore était un établissement scolaire privé de renommé dorénavant. Officieusement, cet endroit était toujours un refuge pour tous les enfants dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels. Les jumelles étaient parties pour l'université laissant ainsi à Caroline et Stefan tout leur temps libre pour Emma, bien évidemment scolarisée dans l'école Salvatore, tout comme son cousin Lorenzo, qui avait une petite sœur depuis quatre ans maintenant et qui se prénommait Abby. Damon s'occupait toujours de l'établissement avec Stefan et Caroline tandis qu'Elena avait repris le cabinet médical de son père. Alaric s'occupait des professeurs et avait à cœur de former de nouveaux enseignants qui étaient pour la plupart des anciens élèves de l'école.

Ce matin-là, Stefan était en train de déjeuner tandis que Caroline prenait sa douche. Emma alla rejoindre son père et lui fit un câlin :

\- Bonjour mon ange, _dit Stefan_.

\- Bonjour mon petit papa ! Tu veux un autre café ?

\- Je veux bien, merci, _répondit-il, suspicieux alors qu'elle le servait_. Non, pas que je n'aime pas que tu prennes soin de ton vieux père mais que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Papa, tu n'as même pas quarante ans, tu n'es pas vieux !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Oui, bon, je ne compte pas les 153 ans avant ça, ce serait de la triche !

\- Mon ange, ces 153 ans m'ont justement appris à voir la différence entre un compliment et lorsqu'on essaie de me soudoyer. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Cet après-midi, après les cours, je voudrais aller en ville avec Lorenzo et d'autres amis.

\- Qui sont ces « amis » ?

\- Ils font partis de l'école papa.

\- Et ton cousin sera des vôtres ?

\- Oui papa, tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Bien essayé Emma Salvatore ! _dit Caroline en entrant dans la pièce_.

\- Oh maman, s'il te plait !

\- Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, _ajouta Stefan_.

\- Notre fille a tenté le coup avec moi et je lui ai dit non.

\- Mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'y aller ? J'ai le droit de ne rien faire ici !

\- Mon ange, voilà ce que je te propose : tu peux y aller…

\- Ouais !

\- Mais nous venons aussi.

\- Quoi ?! _rétorqua la jeune fille_.

\- C'est ça ou rien jeune fille.

\- Bon, ok, _répondit-elle, résignée_. Merci papa, _ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant_. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. Bye maman ! _finit-elle en partant_.

\- Stefan, je suis fatiguée de passer pour la méchante.

\- C'est une adolescente, on ne peut pas la garder indéfiniment dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ça mais quand je lui dis non, je voudrais que tu me soutiennes !

\- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, _dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'enlaçant_. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à lui refuser quelque chose.

\- Je le sais Stefan, elle est ta princesse, je le sais.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Caroline…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais des fois, à tout lui laisser faire, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en voudrais presque d'être son père.

\- Non… c'est que…

\- Un jour nous devrons lui dire la vérité.

\- Je sais ça mais elle est trop jeune, elle ne comprendrait pas…

\- Mon amour, à son âge, elle a déjà compris que les sorcières, les loups garous et les vampires existent alors le concept de l'adoption, je pense qu'elle peut l'assimiler.

Stefan se leva alors et mit sa tasse dans l'évier puis regarda par la fenêtre. Là, il vit un homme avec une capuche qui regardait avec insistance vers la maison. Caroline vit que son mari avait le regard fixé vers l'extérieur. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle aperçut elle aussi l'homme en question. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et ne bougeait pas. Stefan sortit alors pour lui demander qui il était mais une fois devant les grilles, il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de la personne qui l'a abandonnée ?

\- Non, de mémoire, la silhouette était féminine.

\- C'est peut-être rien, _finit-elle_. Allons-y, nous devons être prêts pour l'ouverture de l'école.

Stefan opina du chef mais resta un instant à observer autour de la bâtisse. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mais il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer toutefois, l'arrivée de cet homme ne semblait pas être de bon augure.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Emma avait rejoint ses amis sur la place principale de la ville. Stefan et Caroline allèrent retrouver Elena et Damon au cabinet de cette dernière et leur racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt :

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que cet homme est lié à Emma ? _demanda Elena_.

\- Je ne le sais pas, _répondit Stefan, inquiet_.

\- Stefan, vous avez surprotégé cette petite toute sa vie, _commença Damon_. Tu es parano et puis le sort de Freya est encore en place. Elle ne craint rien voyons.

\- Damon, ne vient pas me dire que si cela arrivait à Lorenzo ou Abby, tu ne ferais rien et resterais calme ! _s'emporta Stefan en regardant son frère_.

\- Stefan ! _intervint Caroline tandis que l'ancien vampire recentrait son attention sur Emma à travers la fenêtre._

\- Il a raison Caroline, _répondit Damon_. On va gérer ça en famille petit frère.

Malgré ces paroles, chacun pouvait voir l'inquiétude perpétuelle dans les yeux de Stefan. Rien ne pourrait rassurer l'ancien vampire. Il continuait d'observer sa fille à l'extérieur quand quelqu'un entra dans le cabinet.

\- Madame Higgins, entrez je vous en prie, _dit Elena_. Avancez-vous dans le cabinet, j'arrive. Je dois y aller. A plus tard, _finit-elle en embrassant Damon et en saluant ses amis_.

Pendant ce temps, Stefan n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et Caroline s'apprêtait à essayer de l'apaiser quand il partit subitement. Damon eut à peine le temps de le voir passer devant lui alors que Caroline le talonnait. Elle le suivit et le vit prendre une photo puis elle comprit en voyant que celui que son mari photographiait était l'homme qu'ils avaient vu devant l'école le matin même. Il traversa alors la route et faillit se faire écraser. Lorsqu'il refixa son attention vers l'homme, ce dernier avait disparu mais Matt, qui était au coin de la rue, avait vu comment Stefan s'était précipité sur la route.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? _demanda Matt à Stefan alors que Caroline les rejoignait_.

\- Oui, merci. Tu as vu où il est parti ? _réclama Stefan à sa femme_.

\- Non mais tu as failli te faire écraser !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _interrogea alors Matt_.

Les parents d'Emma expliquèrent alors à Matt ce qu'il s'était passé. Stefan lui montra la photo qu'il avait prise quelques instants auparavant.

\- Envoie-moi cette photo, je pourrais faire une recherche faciale. En attendant, il faut que tu te calmes Stefan.

\- Je m'en occupe. Merci Matt, _dit Caroline alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers eux_.

\- Papa ! _l'appela-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras_. J'ai cru que la voiture allait te rouler dessus !

\- Ca va mon ange, _répondit-il en l'enlaçant_. On va devoir rentrer.

\- Mais on vient d'arriver…

\- Emma, _finit Stefan sur un ton ferme_.

Emma s'apprêtait à argumenter mais elle vit à cet instant le regard de son père. Ce dernier avait l'air véritablement inquiet comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu et il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qui lui fit pressentir que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Elle n'insista pas et rentra avec eux. Même si Stefan était trop perturbé pour s'en rendre compte, Caroline observa leur fille et s'aperçut qu'elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Habituellement, elle aurait fait plier Stefan et aurait obtenu de rester encore un peu mais elle avait vu Emma accepter la décision de son père sans broncher. Cela lui confirmait encore une fois comment cette jeune fille était intelligente et mature pour son âge.

La journée s'était déroulée sans aucune autre surprise. Le soir même, lors du repas, le silence était de mise et Stefan n'avait presque rien avalé. Il était allé se réfugier dans son bureau, accompagné d'une bouteille de bourbon et s'occupait de remplir des formulaires pour l'école. Il s'arrêta un instant et bloqua son regard sur une photo de Caroline, Emma, les jumelles et lui qui datait de l'année dernière lors de leurs dernières vacances ensemble. Il but son verre d'un trait et vit qu'Emma se trouvait à l'entrée de son bureau :

\- Un problème mon ange ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça papa, _continua-t-elle en s'approchant et en s'asseyant sur une chaise face au bureau_.

\- Je vais bien.

\- C'est moi ou toi que tu essaies de convaincre ?

\- Tu es trop maligne, _assura-t-il en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle_. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Ce rôle, c'est le mien.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu as vraiment agi bizarrement depuis cet après-midi.

Stefan ne tint pas en place et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre ! Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Emma avait l'habitude des câlins de son père néanmoins cette fois, c'était différent mais visiblement, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle le serra donc fort elle aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il dessert son étreinte.

\- Allez jeune fille, il temps d'aller te coucher, tu as école demain.

\- Je t'aime fort papa.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, _finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front_.

Emma se leva et partit, laissant Stefan seul avec ses démons. Il se remit à travailler, avec un autre verre de bourbon.

Une heure plus tard, Caroline rejoignit son mari dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il avait dans sa main la photo des vacances de l'année dernière. Elle sourit et lui caressa le front, ce qui le réveilla :

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai le sommeil léger.

\- Stefan, parle-moi s'il te plait.

\- J'ai eu la chance d'être heureux pendant plusieurs années. Malgré ce que j'ai fait, j'ai eu le droit à ce bonheur que je me croyais interdit mais je sens que cela va prendre fin brutalement.

\- Mon amour, tu n'es pas seul et Emma nous aime, n'en doute pas.

\- Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment.

\- Ton comportement parle pour toi, notre fille l'a bien compris.

\- Elle est tellement intelligente, _dit-il le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Oh oui ! Je te le confirme.

Le téléphone de Caroline sonna alors, les tirant de leur conversation :

\- Allo ? _dit Caroline_.

\- Excuse-moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive mais j'ai un résultat sur la photo prise par Stefan, _répondit Matt_.

\- On t'écoute, _continua-t-elle en mettant le haut-parleur_. Qui est sur la photo ?

\- Il s'agit d'Arvin Sloane.

\- Quoi ? _réagit Caroline_. Comment est-ce possible ? On nous a dit qu'il avait disparu il y a longtemps !

\- A vous de me le dire ! Tu veux que je mette en place une voiture de police devant chez vous ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, _dit-elle_. Merci Matt, _finit-elle en raccrochant_.

\- Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose comme ça. Toutes ces années je me suis voilé la face… La famille d'Emma veut la récupérer !

\- On ne va pas se laisser faire !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Moi je suis humain et toi, contre des loups garous, tu risques d'y rester.

Avant que Caroline puisse répondre, on sonna à leur porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure si tardive ? Le couple se dirigea vers la porte, sur leur garde au cas où il s'agirait de Sloane car si les vampires ne pouvaient pas entrer sans être invité, cela ne posait aucun problème pour un loup-garou. Leur seul avantage, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nuit de pleine lune. Stefan respira un bon coup puis ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Vous êtes Stefan et Caroline Salvatore ? _demanda la femme_.

\- Et vous êtes ? _répondit-il_.

\- Je m'appelle Laura Sloane. Je suis la mère d'Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

S'en suivi un silence de mort. Après l'annonce du patriarche de la famille Sloane qui trainait dans les parages, il y avait maintenant la mère biologique d'Emma qui se tenait devant eux. Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent, indécis. Stefan allait entamer la conversation quand ils entendirent derrière eux, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien :

\- Ma mère ? _dit Emma_.

\- Hey, mon ange, tu devrais être couchée à cette heure-ci, _répondit Stefan_.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Stefan et Caroline échangèrent un regard. Ça y était, il était temps de dire toute la vérité à Emma, que ça leur plaise ou non. La vampire fit un signe à Stefan, qui obtempéra :

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement, _commença-t-il_. Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé devant la porte de l'école, tu avais environ six mois. Nous avons essayé de retrouver les membres de ta famille grâce à ta marque de naissance dans le bas du dos et ta gourmette, nous avions notamment obtenu ton nom de famille mais nous n'avons pu joindre personne. Alors nous avons décidé de te garder avec nous.

\- Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être comme un jouet que tu décides de garder !

\- Non mon cœur, _intervint Caroline_. Soit tu allais te retrouver dans une famille d'accueil, ballotée de maison en maison, soit nous te gardions et t'élevions comme notre propre enfant.

\- Pour maman, j'avais compris qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas être celle qui m'avait mise au monde mais toi papa… Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Je croyais être ta fille !

\- Mais tu l'es mon ange ! _insista-t-il en essayant de mettre sa main sur son épaule_.

\- Ne me touche pas ! _hurla-t-elle en reculant_. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? _finit-elle en fuyant_.

Stefan s'apprêtait à la suivre quand Caroline le retint :

\- Laisse-lui du temps, _dit-elle_.

\- Elle est magnifique, _ajouta Laura_.

\- Vous vous foutez de nous ! _s'énerva Stefan_. Vous allez nous laisser tranquille maintenant !

\- Je vous en prie, ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne la sécurité d'Emma.

Le couple se regarda, mettant leur colère de côté. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, ils savaient que leur fille était en danger et il fallait qu'ils mettent leurs rancœurs de côté si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Caroline fit alors entrer Laura et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi ? _commença Stefan_. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée ?

\- Si vous vous êtes renseignés sur ma famille, vous devez savoir qu'elle était régie par notre patriarche, Arvin Sloane. Il n'était pas du genre compréhensif et si vous ne le suiviez pas, cela signifiait que vous étiez contre lui. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à éliminer les propres membres de sa famille si on ne brisait pas sa malédiction pour devenir un loup-garou. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour ma fille. J'ai préféré la mettre en sécurité, le temps de résoudre le problème.

\- Résoudre le problème ? _répéta Caroline_.

\- J'ai mis une année entière avant de trouver une sorcière qui pouvait jeter un sort sur Arvin.

\- Quel genre de sort ? _continua Stefan_.

\- Un de ceux qui l'ont mis dans un coma profond.

\- Pourquoi est-il revenu alors ? _insista-t-il._

\- La sorcière qui l'a lancé est morte il y a plusieurs jours. Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier mais je suis venue directement ici.

\- Alors Emma est en danger, _conclut Stefan_.

\- Mais comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ? _demanda Caroline_. Nous avons fait jeter un sort pour que personne ne parvienne à la localiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclenche sa malédiction.

\- Il sait être très persuasif, _dit Laura_. Il a forcément obtenu de l'aide d'autres sorcières.

\- Ecoutez, _commença Stefan sur la défensive_. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez laissé Emma devant la porte de notre école, mais vous devez savoir une chose : elle est notre fille et pour rien au monde je ne la laisserai partir avec vous.

\- Vous savez, abandonner ma fille a été la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie. Je me suis interdit de venir la récupérer pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité car je savais que ce jour viendrait, celui où Arvin serait libéré et je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger. Mais voilà, il a réussi à la retrouver et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire même si je savais que vous la protégeriez, vous ne connaissez pas Arvin comme moi. Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous causer des problèmes avec Emma mais je me dois de la protéger.

\- Tout comme nous, _continua Stefan_.

\- Malgré toutes ces années sans ma fille, je savais qu'elle serait aimée dans cette maison. Je m'étais renseignée et je savais que vous étiez des gens bien. Et aujourd'hui, je viens de constater que vous l'aimez comme votre propre fille.

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, _finit Stefan_. Excusez-moi mais je dois lui parler.

Stefan regarda Caroline qui opina du chef et il se dirigea dans la chambre d'Emma mais elle était vide. Avant de repartir, il remarqua que la penderie de sa fille était ouverte. Il s'en approcha et constata qu'il manquait des vêtements et son sac de voyage.

\- Caroline ! _hurla-t-il_.

La vampire arriva aussitôt, suivie de Laura. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi Stefan l'avait appelée de la sorte et qu'il semblait paniqué.

\- Elle est partie, _dit Stefan_. J'aurais dû la retenir, _continua-t-il en prenant son téléphone et en composant son numéro_. Allo, mon ange ?

\- Son nom est Emma Sloane, _répondit une voix d'homme_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _dit Stefan, paniqué_.

\- Sa famille, contrairement à vous.

\- Arvin ? _ajouta l'ancien vampire_. Si vous touchez un cheveu de ma fille…

\- Elle n'est pas votre fille ! _hurla Arvin_. Elle est de mon sang !

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Il est temps qu'elle comprenne son héritage pour qu'elle déclenche sa malédiction.

\- Non ! _cria Stefan_.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends le relai à partir de maintenant, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

Stefan était en état de choc, ce que comprit tout de suite Caroline.

\- Ca va aller, on va la retrouver, _dit-elle_.

\- Comment ? _répondit Stefan, visiblement nerveux_.

\- Je vais appeler des contacts que j'ai dans la région, _ajouta Laura_. Je reviens, _termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la terrasse._

\- Freya, _dit subitement Stefan_, il faut appeler Freya, elle pourra retrouver Emma.

\- Laisse-moi faire, _répondit Caroline en appelant la sorcière_. Elle ne répond pas.

\- Réessaie. On doit absolument la retrouver.

\- Ok.

Caroline et Stefan appelèrent sans cesse Freya pendant cinq minutes mais sans succès. Ne tenant plus, l'ancien vampire contacta Rebekah qui lui indiqua que sa sœur était en voyage autour du monde avec Keelin et médecins sans frontières. Si elle ne répondait pas, c'était probablement parce qu'elle était dans une zone où le téléphone passait mal et qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas d'autre moyen de la contacter. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Stefan perdit son sang-froid et envoya son téléphone contre le mur :

\- Hey, commença _Caroline en essayant d'attirer le regard de Stefan en se plaçant devant lui_. Mon amour, il faut que tu te calmes.

\- Que je me calme ! _hurla-t-il_. Notre fille a disparu, elle a été enlevée par ce fou dangereux et tu veux que je me calme !

\- Cela ne sert à rien de me hurler dessus et de perdre ton sang-froid, ça ne la ramènera pas alors oui, je te demande de garder la tête froide !

\- Ok, _répondit-il, penaud_. Excuse-moi. Je l'aime tellement !

\- Elle est très intelligente, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant nous devons réfléchir à la façon dont nous allons la retrouver.

\- Il nous reste encore quelqu'un à appeler.

\- Une autre sorcière ?

\- Oui, _finit-il en la regardant dans les yeux_.

\- Oh mais tu as raison. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Non, laisse-moi faire s'il te plait.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Stefan hocha la tête et Caroline lui donna son téléphone. La seule à pouvoir les aider était Bonnie et il se devait de l'appeler. Depuis qu'elle était partie autour du monde il y avait 13 ans, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Il savait où elle se trouvait et comment elle allait grâce à Caroline et Damon qui lui montraient des photos qu'elle leur envoyait. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était heureuse et apparemment elle avait retrouvé l'amour mais jamais il n'avait osé reprendre contact avec elle. Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas le droit, même après toutes ces années. Combien de fois se réveillait-il, encore même à présent, se revoyant arracher le cœur d'Enzo mais c'était le prix à payer selon lui. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, la vie de sa fille était en danger et il était prêt à tout pour la retrouver. Caroline prétexta aller faire du café et il composa le numéro de Bonnie :

\- Salut Caroline ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Bonnie.

\- Stefan… _répondit-elle, surprise_. Caroline va bien ?

\- Oh, oui, elle va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu avec son téléphone ?

\- J'ai cassé le mien.

\- Oh.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais en Angleterre ?

\- En effet, _dit-elle froidement_. Ecoute, je suis pas mal occupée…

\- Bonnie ne raccroche pas, je t'en prie ! S'il te plait !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète du ton désespéré de Stefan_.

\- C'est Emma… notre fille.

\- Caroline m'a parlé d'elle.

\- Pour te la faire courte, elle a été abandonnée devant notre porte il y a 13 ans et nous avons décidé de l'élever mais elle fait partie d'une famille de loups garous et le patriarche diabolique de cette famille l'a enlevée pour déclencher sa malédiction. Je t'en prie, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Je suis complètement désespéré Bonnie. C'est de ma fille dont il s'agit.

\- Je… écoute Stefan, je ne pratique presque plus la magie et…

\- Bonnie, je sais que je t'ai volé l'amour de ta vie et je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour cela, rien ne pourra racheter ce que j'ai fait. Je suis conscient que mon bonheur est le cadet de tes soucis mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas payer à ma fille les atrocités que j'ai commises. Je t'en supplie.

\- Très bien. Donne-moi 5 minutes.

\- Tu as besoin d'une photo d'elle ?

\- J'en ai une. Caroline m'en envoie de temps en temps.

\- Oh, ok. Merci Bonnie.

\- Je t'envoie la localisation par sms.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Caroline m'a dit que tu étais un bon père.

\- J'essaie en tout cas. Elle n'est peut-être pas de mon sang mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si elle venait à… _finit-il, des sanglots coulant sur ses joues_.

\- Stefan, je te promets que je vais retrouver votre fille.

\- Merci Bonnie, _dit-il en raccrochant_.

Stefan s'essuya les yeux quand Caroline revint avec du café. Elle l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Tu as entendu ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Oui. Elle va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'habitude, c'est toi qui es stressée et c'est moi qui te calme mais là, je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Maintenant je comprends ton comportement quand les jumelles avaient été enlevées par Séline.

\- C'est ça d'être parent ! On va la récupérer, _conclue-t-elle alors que Damon arriva dans le salon_.

\- Tu l'as appelé ? _dit-il à Caroline_.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle m'a appelé ! Tu es mon petit frère et tu ne vas pas traverser cela sans moi.

\- Non Damon, _répondit-il en se mettant face à son frère_. Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans cette histoire.

\- Hey, c'est de ma nièce dont il s'agit ! _ajouta-t-il alors que le téléphone de Caroline sonna_.

\- C'est Josie. Les jumelles sont inquiètes, je vais leur répondre, _continua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce_.

\- Maintenant, toi et moi nous sommes humains et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Que dira Elena quand elle apprendra…

\- Elle m'a presque mise dehors pour que je vienne vite t'aider ! Mon frère, laisse-moi vous aider à la retrouver. On nous a donné une deuxième chance dans la vie, celle d'être heureux et d'être père !

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir droit à ce genre de bonheur.

\- Stefan, tu es un bon père bien que nous n'en ayons pas eu un bon exemple, je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien. Tu aimes ta fille, et elle t'aime, que demander de plus ?

\- Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, _dit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues_.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, crois-moi.

Stefan garda le silence face aux paroles de Damon et pour être honnête, il était heureux qu'il soit là. Il avait bien besoin de son grand frère pour l'épauler. Ce dernier le prit alors dans ses bras. Damon serra son petit frère et lui frotta le dos pour l'apaiser, cela l'avait toujours calmé, même enfant puis ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et Caroline revint dans la pièce en lisant un message qu'elle venait de recevoir tandis que Laura les rejoignit.

\- Bonnie l'a retrouvée, _termina Caroline_.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie avait réussi à localiser Emma malgré le sort puissant que Freya avait mis en place pour la protéger. Avec le temps, Bonnie, même si elle n'avait jamais cherché à améliorer ses pouvoirs, avait maintenant les capacités magiques des plus grandes sorcières. A croire qu'il s'agissait de son destin et retrouver Emma en faisait visiblement parti. La petite fille avait donc été localisée dans un entrepôt désaffecté en sortie de la ville. La bâtisse était vaste, délabrée et regorgeait d'une multitude d'endroits où Emma et son tortionnaire pourraient se trouver mais Laura et Caroline, grâce à leur odorat surdéveloppé, pourraient la retrouver. Stefan gara la voiture à une centaine de mètres pour ne pas être repéré.

\- Allez-y, nous vous rejoignons, _dit Stefan à Laura et Damon_.

\- Ok, _répondit l'ainé des Salvatore en sortant accompagné de la loup-garou_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Caroline_.

\- Caroline, c'est la pleine lune, je ne veux pas que tu risques de te faire mordre. Klaus n'est plus là, il n'y aurait pas d'antidote. Si je ne peux pas vivre sans Emma, je ne pourrais pas non plus supporter de te perdre.

\- Et donc tu t'attends à ce que je te laisse aller risquer ta vie sans moi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mortel ?

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Stefan. Nous savions secrètement toi et moi que ce jour pourrait arriver et nous avons accepté, en connaissance de cause, d'élever cette magnifique petite fille. Je ne pourrais pas non plus supporter de perdre l'un de vous deux... Pendant une grande partie de ta vie, tu as fait passer les autres avant toi, tu dois arrêter de te sacrifier de la sorte.

\- Caroline, c'est ma façon d'être, je ne peux rien y changer. Je me comporte de cette façon envers ceux que j'aime.

\- Oui mais ça peut te couter la vie ! Alors nous allons affronter cela ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

\- Je t'aime, _finit-il en embrassant tendrement la main_.

\- Moi aussi, _ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un doux baiser_.

Le couple rejoignit leurs compagnons de sauvetage qui les attendaient quelques mètres plus loin :

\- Je sens son odeur, _commença Laura_.

\- Il faut agir vite, _dit Caroline_. Je vais lui briser le cou, Laura vous assurerez mes arrières et Damon et Stefan, vous irez récupérer Emma.

\- Je ferai diversion sinon tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. Sois prudente, _finit Stefan en prenant le visage de sa bienaimé entre ses mains._

\- Toi aussi, _ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant_.

\- Allons-y, _termina le cadet des Salvatore_.

Pendant ce temps, Emma se trouvait avec son grand-père dans l'entrepôt. Ce dernier n'était pas très bavard et la jeune fille était en train d'étudier la question afin de pouvoir s'échapper mais Arvin avait l'air fort et elle ne pourrait que compter sur son intelligence pour se sortir de là. Une petite partie d'elle espérait que ses parents viennent la sauver mais elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient la retrouver. Le loup-garou avait plutôt bien couvert leurs traces ce qui compromettait son possible sauvetage. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par son grand-père qui lui donna une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich qu'elle posa à côté d'elle.

\- Tu devrais manger, _dit-il_.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ce que tu vas voir ce soir va t'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur tes origines.

\- Je suis une Salvatore.

\- Tu es une Sloane ! _hurla-t-il_. Ta mère t'a abandonné parce qu'elle pensait que tu m'échapperais, que tu échapperais à ta destinée !

\- Celle d'être un loup-garou ?

\- Exactement ! Tu fais partie d'une longue lignée de loups garous et pour la perpétrer, tu dois déclencher ta malédiction.

\- Mais je n'en veux pas !

\- Depuis quand une adolescente décide ce qui doit être fait dans cette famille ? _continua-t-il_. Tu feras ce que je te dirais sinon ta chère famille Salvatore en paiera le prix. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?

\- Oui, _répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Bien, ça c'est une gentille fille. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, comme ça tu pourras voir de tes yeux ce qu'est une transformation.

\- Laissez ma fille tranquille, _dit Stefan en se rapprochant d'eux_.

\- Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez Mr Salvatore ! Vous nous avez retrouvés un peu trop tôt. Je comptais revenir vous voir après qu'Emma se soit transformée pour la première fois. Peut-être faire de vous sa première proie !

\- Viens ici Emma.

\- Tu ne bouges pas ! _hurla Arvin_. Stefan, c'est bien ça ? Je sais que vous n'êtes plus un vampire.

\- Il n'empêche que je ferais tout pour sauver ma fille.

\- Elle ne sera jamais votre fille ! C'est le sang des Sloane qui coule dans ses veines !

\- Les liens du sang ne sont pas forcément les plus importants ! Emma est MA fille !

A cet instant, Caroline entra dans la pièce afin de briser le cou d'Arvin mais avant qu'elle n'approche de lui, elle reçut plusieurs balles la faisant tomber à terre en gémissant, ce qui fit réagir Stefan qui l'appelait en vain.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne prendrais aucune précaution ? _ajouta Arvin à Stefan_.

\- Maman ! _dit Emma en pleurant_.

\- J'ai placé des armes un peu partout autour de nous avec des capteurs de mouvement. Visiblement, ta chère épouse vampire est passée devant l'un d'eux. Les balles sont en bois, enduites de verveine.

\- Oh mon dieu, _dit Stefan alors que Laura et Damon entrèrent dans la pièce_.

\- Ma chère fille, _commença Arvin_.

\- Damon, emmène Caroline et occupe-toi d'elle, _intervint l'ancien vampire_.

\- Je peux t'aider, _ajouta-t-il en regardant en direction d'Arvin_.

\- S'il te plait, _supplia Stefan_. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Très bien, sois prudent, _répondit son frère en sortant avec Caroline_.

\- Emma, viens, _insista Stefan_.

La jeune fille voulait rejoindre son père mais elle voyait bien qu'Arvin attendait qu'elle fasse ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers lui pour l'attaquer. Laura comprit aussitôt la situation :

\- Arvin, _commença-t-elle pour faire diversion_.

\- Laura, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu croyais qu'en me condamnant à l'exil dans un pseudo coma, tu ne me reverrais plus ?

\- Laisse Emma en dehors de ça.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il est hors de question que ma chair et mon sang fasse partie d'une famille d'humain et de vampire ! Tu as humilié notre famille en l'abandonnant à ces mécréants !

\- Je l'ai sauvé de toi ! Tu nous traitais comme des moins que rien ! On ne pouvait pas vivre alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te réserve un sort tout particulier !

\- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi mais laisse ma fille tranquille.

Alors que Laura tentait d'occuper Arvin, Stefan se rapprocha tout doucement de sa fille. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas provoquer son grand-père. Tandis que l'ancien vampire s'apprêtait à prendre la main de sa fille, Arvin se retourna vers eux. Il avait les yeux d'un loup.

\- Grave erreur !

En quelques instants, il se transforma et sauta vers eux. Stefan se mit immédiatement devant Emma, sortit un couteau et intercepta le loup-garou en plein vol. Ce dernier griffa profondément sa victime dans le flan et la cuisse, ce qui le fit hurler et lâcher son arme. La jeune fille appela après son père, en pleurs de le voir en train de littéralement se faire déchiqueter. Tandis qu'Arvin s'apprêtait à attaquer une nouvelle fois Stefan, Laura se transforma à son tour et lui sauta dessus. La louve était bien décidée à faire payer Arvin pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causées mais aussi à protéger sa fille par-dessus tout. Elle tenta de lui mordre la jugulaire mais ce dernier réussit à esquiver l'attaque et lui planta les griffes dans la cuisse cependant, elle n'allait pas abandonner aussi rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Emma s'approcha de son père qui respirait de façon saccadée, rythmée par les flux de douleurs provoqués par ses blessures.

\- Papa, comment ça va ? Papa ?

\- Ca va aller… mon ange. Tu dois partir, vite… Va rejoindre ton oncle et ta mère.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas ici.

\- Je veux que tu sois en sécurité… Argh…

\- Papa, laisse-moi t'aider et nous sortirons d'ici ensemble.

\- Emma, fais ce que je te dis.

\- C'est hors de question !

Stefan s'apprêtait à argumenter quand ils entendirent un hurlement. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'Arvin avait mordu mortellement Laura au cou.

\- Non ! _cria Emma_.

Le patriarche recentra son attention vers sa petite fille tandis que Stefan avait réussi difficilement à se lever et se placer devant elle.

\- Jamais tu ne l'auras, _dit-il_.

De la bave coulait abondamment des babines du loup. Même s'il n'avait pas la parole, il était aisé de comprendre ses pensées. Il voulait récupérer Emma par tous les moyens et il s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau Stefan quand Caroline réapparut pour plaquer le loup de plein fouet. Elle tenta de l'étrangler mais Arvin était particulièrement agile sous sa forme de loup-garou et se dressa, sur le point de mordre la vampire quand Stefan s'interposa et se fit lui-même mordre l'épaule. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Emma appela après son grand-père.

\- Viens ici ! _hurla-t-elle_. C'est moi que tu veux !

\- Non, _dit Stefan dans un soupir, au bord de l'inconscience_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au loup-garou pour se diriger vers la jeune fille. Stefan était à terre, allongé contre Caroline. Ce dernier était mal en point mais il savait leur fille encore en danger. Caroline le comprit tout autant et l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir à l'attaque. Au même moment, Damon arriva et se précipita vers son frère, baignant dans son sang.

\- Emmène Emma.

\- Stefan…

\- Je t'en prie, protège-là ! J'ai besoin de toi mon frère, maintenant plus que jamais !

Damon regarda son cadet dans les yeux, rendant inutile toute autre parole. L'ainé des Salvatore embrassa son frère sur le front puis se mit devant sa nièce comme un bouclier alors que Stefan regardait Caroline se débattre tant bien que mal avec le loup-garou. Il rassembla alors le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Caroline sentait le souffle du loup-garou contre son cou puisque ce dernier se tenait au-dessus d'elle et il appuyait de tout son poids sur elle pour qu'elle soit immobilisée, complètement à sa merci. Malgré qu'il soit sous sa forme de loup-garou, elle devinait qu'il avait un sourire diabolique. Elle savait sa fin proche et ferma les yeux, prête à accepter son sort quand elle entendit Arvin hurler de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Stefan venait de lui enfoncer le couteau en plein cœur. Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voici le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et en particulier HardwickBella.**_

* * *

Lorsque Caroline rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit le poids du loup-garou sans vie sur elle. Elle regarda alors sur sa gauche et vit Stefan étendu par terre, inanimé. Elle poussa Arvin sur le côté et positionna son mari sur le dos tandis que Damon et Emma se précipitèrent vers eux :

\- Stefan ! _commença Damon_.

\- Maman, comment il va ?

Caroline ne répondit pas et prit le pouls de Stefan mais ce dernier était inexistant. Elle regarda Damon qui comprit immédiatement et commença le massage cardiaque alors qu'elle faisait du bouche à bouche. Les secondes qui passaient, semblaient durer une éternité et toujours aucun mouvement de Stefan mais Caroline et Damon ne se seraient arrêtés pour rien au monde puis après quelques minutes, Caroline s'arrêta :

\- J'entends un pouls ! _hurla-t-elle alors que Stefan rouvrait difficilement les yeux_.

\- Papa ?

\- Tout va bien mon ange, _susurra-t-il_.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, _dit Damon_.

Sur la route, Damon appela Elena pour qu'elle les rejoigne à l'hôpital alors qu'à l'arrière Stefan était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de sa femme, observé par Emma qui était passagère et qui était tournée vers ses parents.

\- Ca va aller, _lui dit Caroline_.

\- Pourquoi ne dit-il rien maman ?

\- Il se repose, crois-moi, son rythme cardiaque est normal.

\- « Il » vous entend, _ajouta le blessé en ouvrant les yeux_.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, _continua la jeune fille_. Reste tranquille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, argh !

\- Chut, ne bouge pas, _répondit Caroline à son homme_. Tu as de sacrés griffures sur l'épaule, le flan et la jambe.

Stefan ne répondit pas, la douleur prenant le dessus, ce qui le fit perdre rapidement connaissance. Toute la pression retombait : sa fille était sauvée, Arvin était mort et sa femme n'avait pas été mordue. Il pouvait se laisser aller à présent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Stefan fut rapidement pris en charge et les autres se retrouvèrent en salle d'attente. Caroline s'assit aux côtés de sa fille qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme en état de choc. Elle posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

\- Hey, tout est fini. Ton père va bien, _lui dit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille_. Emma, que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

\- J'ai dit à papa que je lui en voulais lorsque Laura est arrivée. Il a failli mourir et il doit croire que je ne l'aime pas, _avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots_.

\- Mais non voyons, _répondit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras_. Ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde et il sait pertinemment que tu as dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Cela arrive mais il ne t'en voudra pas le moins du monde !

\- Tu crois, _continua-t-elle en regardant sa mère_.

\- Tu le verras par toi-même lorsqu'on pourra le revoir. D'ici là, repose-toi, _finit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur._

Une heure plus tard, Damon les rejoignit alors qu'Emma s'était endormie la tête appuyée contre le torse de sa mère.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? _demanda Caroline_. Je t'ai vu disparaître peu de temps après qu'ils emmènent Stefan.

\- J'ai appelé Ric et Donovan, nous sommes allés nettoyer l'entrepôt.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait des corps ?

\- Arvin est dans la fosse commune quant à Laura, nous l'avons rendu à sa famille pour qu'ils fassent un enterrement en bonne et due forme.

\- Merci.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? _dit-il en montrant sa nièce d'un léger coup de tête en sa direction_.

\- Elle est épuisée mais elle s'en sortira.

\- C'est une Salvatore ! _dit-il en souriant alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Elena_.

\- Emma, réveille-toi ma puce, _intervint Caroline_.

\- Alors ? _demanda Damon à sa femme_.

\- Il a de profondes griffures et il est dans un grand état de faiblesse à cause de sa perte importante de sang. Il a été recousu et transfusé mais il s'est bien réveillé. Il a été mis dans une chambre où il se repose. Vous pouvez le rejoindre mais il faut le laisser dormir.

\- Merci tante Elena, _ajouta Emma en la serrant dans ses bras_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père est sacrément solide ! _répondit-elle_. Je dois juste vous prévenir : il a beaucoup de bandages sur le corps à cause de ses blessures. C'est impressionnant mais il va bien, gardez bien ça en tête.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Stefan. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ce dernier dormait profondément. Bien que prévenue par Elena, Emma fut choquée de voir son père dans un tel état de faiblesse. Pour la jeune fille, son père avait toujours été invincible, son roc, mais le voir là, allongé, faible et blessé, la ramenait à la dure réalité : il était humain et elle pouvait le perdre. Damon et Elena décidèrent de les laisser ensemble puis mère et fille s'assirent sur les fauteuils en attendant que Stefan se réveille.

Après une petite heure, Emma s'était endormie, la tête appuyée sur le bras de son père. Caroline décida d'aller prendre un café et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Stefan émergea. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ressentit ses blessures qui le faisaient souffrir, ce qui le motiva à ne pas bouger afin de limiter la douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit sa fille en train de dormir. Il lui caressa alors tendrement la joue, ce qui la fit doucement se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était son père qui l'avait caressée, elle sourit puis pleura, tellement heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

\- Hey mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il en lui souriant pour l'apaiser_.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi.

\- Et moi dont ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien.

\- Papa, je suis désolée…

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être partie, de t'avoir hurlée dessus, de t'avoir dit de vilaines choses, je ne les pensais pas, je te le jure !

\- Viens ici, _dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher_.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

\- Approche, je te fais confiance.

La jeune fille s'allongea alors avec douceur sur le lit et se colla tendrement et avec précaution contre son père.

\- Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

\- Tu es tout pour ta mère et moi, _termina-t-il en la serrant doucement contre lui_. C'est mon rôle de te protéger.

Avant qu'il ne continue, il s'aperçut que sa fille s'était endormie et ce fut à cet instant que Caroline revint dans la chambre. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit que Stefan était réveillé mais aussi que leur fille dormait contre lui, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux_.

\- Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas souffert de la sorte, _répondit-il, les traits tirés mais le sourire aux lèvres_. Il est bien mort ?

\- Oui, tu l'as eu.

\- C'est un travail d'équipe.

\- Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Stefan sourit encore, soulagé que sa famille aille bien. En effet, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et n'attendit pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Stefan fut enfin autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il avait un bras en écharpe et boitait à cause de sa blessure à la cuisse mais il était debout, entouré de sa fille et de sa femme. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de l'école, il fut accueilli par tous ses amis, ses élèves et leurs parents ainsi que Damon, Elena et leurs enfants. L'ainé des Salvatore se dirigea vers son frère et le serra fort contre lui alors que les autres se dispersèrent pour se désaltérer.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça _! commença-t-il en le lâchant_.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, je te rassure mon frère. Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir protégé Emma.

\- Pour une fois, je me suis dit que je devais faire ce que tu me demandais. C'est à ça que servent les grands frères ! _termina-t-il en prenant son frère par le cou_. Je te laisse imaginer qui a voulu t'organiser cette petite fête !

Damon sourit à son frère qui se tourna vers sa femme. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Caroline, elle était douée pour cela ! Il participa donc à cette petite fête de retour puis une fois les invités partis, il rejoignit Emma dans sa chambre. Cette dernière avait réussi à obtenir des affaires de Laura et était en train de lire un journal écrit de sa main. Stefan toqua alors à la porte quand il vit sa fille lever la tête vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-elle en se levant vers lui._ Tu as l'air pâle.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit-il alors qu'ils s'assirent sur le lit_. On dirait ta mère !

Ce fut en disant ces dernières paroles qu'il comprit son erreur. Elle venait de découvrir qui était sa mère biologique et de la perdre dans le même temps alors qu'il lui parlait de ressemblance avec sa mère d'adoption. Il la vit d'ailleurs baisser la tête.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je suis un idiot.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour ?

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais peut-être pu connaître Laura avant que…

\- Je ne te cache pas que j'y ai longuement réfléchi.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir voulu me protéger, et à voir de quoi était capable Arvin, c'était justifié ! J'ai agi comme une enfant gâtée en te hurlant dessus. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses.

\- On en a déjà parlé mon ange, ce n'est rien, _ajouta-t-il en la serrant de son bras valide_.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand tu iras mieux, on pourra aller dans la famille de Laura, j'aimerais en apprendre plus.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien mais en attendant, tu dois aller te reposer, c'est tante Elena qui nous l'a dit.

\- C'est inutile…

\- Papa, c'est d'argumenter contre moi qui est inutile. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre les femmes de cette famille !

\- Tu es vraiment trop maligne !

\- Aller, au repos !

\- Et si je restais avec toi ici ? Cela te convient Mademoiselle ?

\- J'appelle ça un compromis mais j'accepte ! Allonge-toi !

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Stefan n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et il s'allongea sur le lit de sa fille alors qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, pour continuer à lire le journal de Laura. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Caroline passa devant la chambre d'Emma et vit que père et fille étaient en train de faire une sieste. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que cette histoire était à présent du passé et que leur famille était au complet et en bonne santé.


End file.
